Blog użytkownika:Smoczy jeździec/Inna Historia ... Ujawnienie nieznanych
Hey :P '' '''Cześć , jak już mówiłam wstawię druga część mojego opka ( Inna Historia ) Pisze to opko głównie w celach dokończenia tej Histori , z powodu wielu komów , i z wielu innych przyczyn . Dzięki wam ( czytającym ) mam co robić ;) . Jak nie wpis na blgu Histroia Czkawki to ten . No ale ciekawie bedzie :D No to zaczynamy !!! *Czkawka , prwadopodobnie nie żyje . *Astrid mieszka na Berk *Astrid znów ma przejąć ' wodzowanie ' *Astrid nie jest ta samą osobą . ( czt . Nie jest tak agresywna , jest markotna i praktycznie nie wychodzi z domu ) *Szczerbatek od ' śmierci ' pana nie ukazał się na Berk *Rozdziały dodawane ( może w poniedziałki i czwartki ) *Astrid , jeżdżcy i inni ( w ich wieku ) mają teraz 20 lat ''Rozdział 1 Śmierć najgorszą z dróg '' ''Perspektywa Narratora : '' Witajcie na Berk . Potężna wioska unosząca się na skałach przesączona chłodami , mrozami i smutkiem . Jedyny powód dla życia tu to nieustanna walka o dobro innych . To było głównym celem wyprawy Czkawki . Wiele osób nadal ciężko wspomina śmieć następcy . Ale zdecydowanie najbardziej odczówa to Astrid . Ta wyspa wiele zniosła tak jak osoby zamieszkujące ją . Niegdyś wyspa postrzegana jako jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ( co do smoków ) , a teraz ? Teraz wręcz przystanek dla wielu z nich . To właśnie Czkawka chciałby widzieć . Widzieć pokój między Berk a Smokami . Radość byłaby nieustająca . Wielu z wikingów poległo , a ich rodziny coraz gorzej to znosiły . Każdy stracił coś cennego . Najcenniejszego . I ''choć wiesz , że zło nie powróci , to nadal masz uczucie , że owija się wokół twej szyi , chcąc pozbawić cię życia . Czas leczy rany , lecz jeśli wspomnisz przeszłość , ból powróci , a on nie . '' Perspektywa Astrid : Jak co rano zbudziło mnie słońce . Światło padało na mą twarz . Roźświetlało każdy zakamarek mojego pokoju . Zwlokłam sie powoli z łóźka , udałam się do łazienki . Przszykowana na wyjście z mojego chłodnego domu udałam się do kuchni . Wichurka pozwoliła połozyć się u mych stóp . Wszystko co czułam tamtego dnia wróciło . Juz od dawna nie mogłam pogodzić się z jego śmiercią . I choć minęło już pół roku wszystko boli tak samo , a nawet jeszcze bardziej . Chciałam naprawdę zapomnieć . Żyć normalnie . W tedy gdy jego ciało legło na ziemię , poczułam niezwykły ból w okolicach serca . Czułam to z każdym wschodzącym słońcem . Nie potrafiłam bez niego zyć . I choć bezpieczniejsza jest wiara , że wszystko dzieje się w jakims celu , z tego wszystkiego bywają momenty , że cel zanika , a jedyne co pozostaje to głucha nadzieja , stojąca na rozstaju dróg pomiędzy miłością a rozumem . Rozumiałam że już do mnie nie wróci . Nigdy . Każdy ma jedno życie , a on poświęcił je dla mnie . W tej chwili wyjęłam ponownie list od niego . Tak jak zawsze na ostatnim zdaniu zaczęłam łkać . Łkanie przeradzało się w płacz , a płacz w niesamowite cierpienie . Nigdy się tak nie czułam . Chciałam żeby jago głos przemówił . Dotknął mego policzka , pocałował , dodał oduchy . Lecz to tylko jawne marzenia , które wciąż tkwią w mej głowie . Usiadłam na podłodze słuchajac cichych pomruków smoka . Smok to tagże część jego . Zawsze je kochał , a mi dał najleprze co mogło być . Uczucie i Wichurę . Tylko ona trzymała mnie na duchu . Nie mogłam tak jej zostawić . Każdą chwilę doskonale pamietam jakby to było wczoraj . Przyszedł ubrany po mnie , wręczył mi Wichurę , poszlismy na imprezę , pocałował mnie . A reszta potoczyła sie szybko ... ucieczka , rozczarowanie , gniew , znów on , moja wyspa , powrót i śmierć . - Astrid - tak chciałabym żeby on był tu - powiedziałam do siebie . Usłyszałam krzyki . Wyjrzałam za próg domu , w końcu stawiłam swój pierwszy krok od 2 tygodni . Naprawdę brakowało mi sił . Blada wyszłam i usiadłam na ławce nieopodal domu . Śnieg padał , a ja patrzyłam sie na dzieci , które były szczęśliwe , że nareszcie nadeszła zima . Ja nie miałam z czego sie cieszyć . Podciagnęłam swoje nogi do brody , twarz schowałam w dłoniach i zaczęłam znów płakać . Nie wiem co gorsze to ,że już nigdy nie poczuje sie lepiej czy to , że on nigdy nie wróci . Usłyszałam ciche kroki . Chłopiec już nie zachowywał sie jak 9 latek , teraz miał już 10 lat , a wszystko co dobre zawdzięczał przesiadywaniu z Czkawką . Erp przysiadł się koło mnie i spytał . - Erp - Jak się czujesz ? - Astrid - tak jak zwykle , nie na siłach żeby wstać . - Erp - wiesz Czkawka kiedyś mi powiedział - zapauzował się na chwilę , a po chwili dodał - tych których kochamy mamy tutaj - pokazał na swoje serce - oni zawsze tam będą . - Astrid - ja nie chcę zeby tam był , chcę żeby był tu . - Erp - ale nie możesz , on już tam zostanie . - Astrid - Cholera ! wiem , poprostu chciałabym żeby był tutaj . - Erp - muszę już iśc . Spojrzałam się na chłopca , rozczochrałm jego włosy i powiedziałam : - Astrid - pa młody , Czkawka byłby dumny - Erp - jest dumny . - Astrid - nie , był . Chłopiec z lekkim rozczarowaniem odszedł , a ja pogrążyłam się w rozpaczy . Tak bardzo mi go brakowało . - Astrid - miałeś być tu ze mną ! Zawszę . I co zrobiłeś , odeszłeś - wykrzyczałam , każdy był juz przyzwyczajony , ale nadal spoglądali na mnie z żalem. Zatopiłam swoją twarz w dłoniach . Nie chciałm by świat mnie taka widział . Chciałam go odzyskać . W kazdej bajce jest miłośc . A w mojej został juz tylko smutek . ''Rozdział 2 Czas na smutek ... '' Minął już prawie rok.. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj.. Bezinteresowna, oddana Miłość.. dwa serca bijące jednym rytmem i jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach... Wciąż pamiętam Twoje słowa szeptane przy pożegnaniu.. "Kocham Cię Myszko.. Pamiętaj.. już nie mogę się doczekać jutra, wtedy znowu będę mógł Cię zobaczyć" Tylko, że jutro nigdy nie nastąpiło... krzyk i ból rozrywający mnie na strzępy. Dalej czuję Twoją Miłość, a moja do Ciebie pozostanie ciągle żywa... Teraz patrzę w gwiazdy.. Jedna z tych gwiazd to Ty.. wiem, że kiedyś znów się spotkamy Perspektywa Astrid : Siedziałam na skraju ławki , dziś praktycznie wyszłam tylko po to by znów okazać wszystkie smutki na jakie przygotował mnie los . POdszdł do mnie Erp . Już nie był zły przytulił się do mnie . A ja wyszeptałam - Astrid - jesteś strasznie podobny do kuzyna - Erp - wiem , chciałbym żeby znów tu był - Astrid - chwilami zastanawiam się czemu mam życ dalej .. - Erp - nie chcesz zyć ? - spytał przerazony - Astrid - chcę , ale bez niego już nie . - Erp - czym dla ciebie jest miłość ? - Astrid - zdecydowanie Miłość to kiedy podmuch wiatru przypomina ci lekki dotyk jego dłoni,kiedy w nocy na bezchmurnym niebie widzisz jego twarz, '' kiedy tęsknota nie pozwala ci spokojnie rozgrywać kolejnej partii szachów, kiedy spacerując po plaży szukasz jego wśród fal i wierzysz , że w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie się pojawi ... to właśnie jest miłość . - Erp - a czemu ty jej już nie szukasz ? ''- Astrid - nie wiem czy zrozumiesz , ''Czy to mozliwe kochać kogoś tak mocno aby być w stanie oddac za kogos życie, robić choćby najmniejszą drobnostke dla tej osoby mimo że ona nas zostawiła, czy mozna żyć tylko dla tej osoby dla miłosci która jest jednostronna i wierzyc że miłość stracona kiedyś wróci, Tam w srodku miłosć jest skryta ile można wytrzymać udawac ze tak na prawde sie nie kocha? Ile można znieśc dla miłosci? Mimo tego można byc szczęsliwym wiedząc ze kochało się raz w życiu nad zycie i prawdziwie oraz bezgranicznie ? Nie wiem czy się da ale próbuję ... - Erp - opowiesz mi jakiś wiersz ? - AStrid - dobrze , muszę przekazać ci pewne morały z życia . ,, Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie słońce świeci jaśniej. Gdzie marzenia są namacalne jak kolorowe motyle. Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie nie ma łez i żalu za straconym dniem. Gdzie miłość gra najważniejszą rolę w życiu. Zabierz mnie do domu. Niech poczuję w końcu co to oznacza. Zabierz mnie do gwiezdnych zakamarków serca. Gdzie dusza gra na harfie melodie losu. Zabierz mnie do miejsca, o którym nie śniłam. Gdzie nikt nie zrani naszych uczuć. Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie. Na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej. Oddajmy się rozkoszy przyszłych dni. Niech przeszłość zginie na zawsze... ,, - Erp - czemu zawsze musisz opowiadać smutne historie ? - Astrid - bo miałam ich wiele - Erp - a powiesz i ostatnią rzecz , co ujrzałaś w nim ? - Astrid - Nie kocha się za piękne oczy czy za uśmiech, ani charakter. Patrząc widziałam jego duszę, tęsknotę i strach.. Pomógł zapomnieć i uwierzyć na nowo w drugiego człowieka.. Nauczyłam kochać, oddałam serce.. Nikt nigdy nie dał mi tak wiele, zatrzymam ten dar, którego nikt mi nie odbierze, bo dał go na zawsze.. Nikogo nigdy tak nie kochałam, poznałam co to prawdziwa Miłość, dawne czasy poszły w niepamięć, nikomu tak nie ufałam, tylko on i nikt więcej nie umie tak słuchać.. Dziękuję, chociaż żałuję ... - Erp - widzę że bardzo go kochałaś - Astrid - zauważ że to dzięki niemu odnalazłam sens , nie mogłam inaczej postąpić , musiałam go pokochac , a teraz idź już muszę wszystko przemysleć Chłopczyk posłusznie udał się do domu . Zosatałm sama , nikt , nic nie odbuduje tego co wemnie tkwiło . Roztrzaskało się na strzępy gdy on zginął . Muszę w końcu rozwikłać ta zagadkę . Muszę znać odpowiedź ...czasem tak trudno pogodzić się z losem... niepewność oraz niecierpliwość potrafią wykończyć człowieka a potem okazuje się, że złudą nadzieję posiadamy i wtedy jest jeszcze gorzej... nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że to skończyło się i nie wróci chociaż nawet nie zdążyliśmy się pożegnać a przecież mogliśmy się domyślać ... Dzięki za czytanie , jak widzicie wena się odfochała toteż jutro prawdopodobnie next :3 Rozdział 3 Ognisko ... Nie sądziła, że parę słów może zniszczyć wszystko, że uczucia bywają tak ulotne. Nie potrafiła sobie poradzić pomimo wsparcia przyjaciół. Nienawidziła siebie, nie obwiniała nikogo. Pomyśleć można, że się rozczulała, lecz w jej sercu toczyła się wojna miłości z nienawiścią. Podszedł do niej wysoki męszczyzna , ukucnął obok widząc iż ta znów rozpacza . Wiedział co czuje , po stracie syna nie mógł się z tym pogodzić . Gdy tylko spoglądał na nią widział co dla niej on znaczył . Otworzyła przed nim swoje drzwi ... drzwi do serca . Zaczął padać snieg , słońce unosiło się za chmurami . Już dawno wstało . Popatrzył się jeszcze na nią dodknął ramienia i przysiadł obok . - Stoick - jak się trzymasz , pamiętaj jesteś wojowniczką ! - Astrid - byłam - Stoick - co to znaczy ? - Astrid - ja już nie potrafię , przepraszam . - Stoick - nie masz za co . Dziś przyjeżdzają goście . - Astrid - to świetnie - uśmiechnęła się z przymusu - Stoick - nie musisz udawać , lecz wolałbym żebyś była , - Astrid - zostawi mnie wódz samą ? - Stoick - jak chcesz ... nie smuć się , on napewno by chciał żebyś pozostała sobą . - Astrid - widocznie nie tylko ja się zawiodę . Rudowłosy spojrzał się na nią . Nie dało się dojść do jej serca . Rzeczywiście zmieniła się . Wyładniała , była szczęśliwa , pełna życia . Spojrzał jeszcze raz , odszedł zawiedziony że kolejne próby zawiodły . Nikt nie umiał jej pomóc . NIkt . Odszedł a po nim zostały tylko ślady prowadzące do twierdzy . Siedziała jeszcze tam dłuższą chwilę . Poczuła że coś znowu trze o jej bok . - Astrid - jeśli to któryś z was to ... ''Odpowiedziało jej ciche mruczenie . Wyjęła ręce z uścisku i spojrzała . Smok przyblizył głowę , zaczął ją pocieszać . '' ''- Astrid - lecimy ? '' ''Kolejny pomruk wydostał się z pyska smoczycy . Dziewczyna wsiadła na nią i uniosła się ku górze . Leciała jeszcze chwilę . Podeszła do starego spruchniałego drzewa gdzie trzymała jak zawsze wszystkie związane z nim rzeczy jak i swój pamiętnik . Usiadła na ziemi , smok roztopił pokrywę śnieżną jednym ze swoich ogni . Przysiadła się do smoka . Oparła się o niego . Wpatrywała się w ciemny horyzont . '' * ** *** To już nawet nie była modlitwa do Thora . Nie prośba. Nie błaganie. Nie rozpacz. Nie zarzut. Nie oskarżenie. Nie ironia rzucana znienacka. I nie dziękuję rzucone w przelocie. To był rozkaz. Pełen bólu. Cierpienia. Nienawiści. Smutku. Stanowczości. "- Chcę śmierci!" - jeszcze w powietrzu czuć było wibrujące dźwięki . Nie chciała bez niego żyć . Wiedziała czego pragnie ... Wysyczane słowa. Pełne jadu. Wrogości. Niesione przez powietrze. Milknące kilka metrów dalej. Pozostawiły pustkę. Przyniosły ciszę. Bo Thor znowu milczał, nie dając żadnej odpowiedzi. * ** *** Przyszła do portu , cała roztrzęsiona . Nie wiedziała co robi . Życie dla niej nie istniało . Chciałaby żeby on wyłonił się z nicości . Stała w osłupoeniu . Jej jasne włosy opadały na barki . Poliki zaczerwieniły się lekko z zimna . Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi . Jej kurtka zwisała na niej . W końcu prawie zagłodziła się na smierć . Coś nie pozwalało jej odejść z tego świata . Stała tak jeszcze chwilę , mając nadzieje że może już iść . Już przekrecała się by iść w stronę domu , gdy dobiegł do niej donośny ton . Juz miała nadzieję , odwróciła się błyskawicznie , chcąc sprawdzić czy to na pewno on . Spojrzała w oczy . Zlustrowała go wzrokiem . Uśmiechnął się lekko . ,, Nie to nie on , nie te oczy '' . Rzeczywiście był podobny . Fryzura praktycznie ta sama , ubiór podobny , ale oczy . Nie były identyczne , nie płynęła w nich dzikość , miłość i bezpieczeństwo . A poza tym kolor się nie zgadzał . Patrzyła się na niego dłuższą chwilę , myśląc że chłopak się przedstawi . Podszedł do nich wódz '' - Stoick - podoba ci się niespodzianka Astrid ? - Astrid - czy wy myslicie że dam tak łatwo wkręcić , THORZE ! JESTEM DZIEWCZYNĄ NIE DZIECKIEM I NIE WIEM JAK WÓDZ W OFÓLE MÓGŁ POMYŚLEĆ ŻE DAM SIĘ NABRAĆ . - Stick - ale o co ci chodzi ? - Astrid - nie te oczy , DAJCIE MI JUŻ SPOKÓJ ! - Stoick - NIE DAMY ! Do dziewczyny podeszli chłopi . - Astrid - zostawcie mnie , nie chcę nawet słyszeć sprzeciwu , i tak już za dużo straciłam ! - Wykrzyczałą ostatnie słowa, wybiegła z potru ze łzami w oczach , nikt już jaj więcej dziś nie widział . Chłopak stanął osłupiony . - Stoick - a już myślałem , ona za dużo pamięta - Beitar - a o co w ogóle chodzi ? - Stoick - powiem wam dziś przy ognisku . Chłopak skinął głową , on i jego dziewczyna udali się do domu wodza . Rozpakowali rzeczy i zeszli na dół ... * ** *** Ogień płonął , popjół unosił się ku górze . Noc była ciepła . Na niebie widoczne najmniejsze gwiazdy . Beitar usiadł przy Stoicku . Dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego bok , a on obiął ją ramieniem . Stoick spojrzał się na Astrid, która nie siedziała przy ognisku , lecz na zimnym białym śniegu , w kapturze prawdopodobnie wspominając jak zawsze ... słowa które jej ktoś powiedział ... ,, Prosiłam wiatr, aby porwał me cierpienie, lecz tego dnia liście na drzewach ani drgnęły.Prosiłam deszcz, aby obmył moje łzy, lecz tego dnia nie było na niebie ani jednej chmury. Poprosiłam więc THORA o nadzieję Chłopak spojrzał się na nią . Musiał zapytać . - Beitar - co się jej stało ? - Stoick - gdy mój syn , jej chłopak jak się okazało , - przerwał na chwilę - on zginął , uratował ją , a ona nie może sobie tego uświadomić . Nadal ma nadzieje na leprze jutro . - Beitar - pochowaliście go ? W tem wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na chłopaka . - Stoick - tak i nie , nie wiemy gdzie jego ciało leży . Jego Furia porwała ciało i już nigdy jej tu nie widzieliśmy . - Halla - smutne , ale na pewno ją kochał - Stoick - napewno . Nie wiadomo czemu z nieba rozległ się ryk . Ryk furii . To co jedynie ujrzeli to to że smok spóścił coś koło Astrid , i to że świecił na niebiesko . Smoka po chwili nie było , lecz został ślad . Blondynka odruchowo wstała . Spojrzała się w odchłań , a po chwili rzuciła się w pogoń za smokiem . - Astrid - Wichura ! - smok już był przy niej , wsiadła na smoka , pogłaskała po pysku i dodała - teraz zacznie się pościg ! - wykrzyknęła radośnie , a po chwili jej sylwetka rozpłynęła się w ciemności ... Stoick odszedł do worka , wyciągnął pierwszą rzecz , był to pamiętnik zatytułowane , myśli , . Drudą rzeczą była część od kombinezonu . Wódz spojrzał się w odchłań i zaczął krzczeć do Astrid , która i tak już dawno zniknęła w pogoni za smokiem - Stoick - miałaś rację , Hoffersonowie nie przegrywają ! Dostają co do nich należy ! - wykrzyczał ze łzami w oczach . - Beitar - co się stało ? - Stoick - on żyje , mój syn przeżył . - powedział pewny siebie W tem wszyscy wzieśli ręce , a ogień zaczął grzać mocniej ... 3 Chciało mi się coś napisać :) Rozdział 4 Ogień , kartka , powrót ... '' '''''Perspektywa Astrid : Miałaś tak kiedyś, że budziłaś się rano i wypowiadałaś czyjeś imię z nadzieją na miły dzień, a nagle pobudka ! to nie będzie dobry dzień, bo tej osoby w Twoim życiu już nie ma, odeszła, zostawiła Cię, tak nagle bez wyjaśnień , po to żebyśnadal mógł żyć , i znika uśmiech z twarzy i chce Ci się płakać, ale już nawet na to nie masz siły, ręce już opadły, nie wiesz już czy są jakieś szanse na to, ze ta osoba do Ciebie wróci? W końcu wstajesz, wszystko wygląda szaro tak bez sensu zastanawiasz się po co wstałaś, po co się obudziłaś, po co jest ten kolejny dzień. Ale wstajesz.. i przeżywasz kolejny cholernie pusty dzień. Grasz , uśmiechając się do ludzi ! bo jeszcze pomyślą, że użalasz się nad sobą.. Bo ile mozna przeżywać rozstanie, no nie? Rozstanie bez wyjaśnień, bez słów,beż pożegnania... Z każdą czynnością łapiesz zawieszenie, bo wspominasz wspólne chwile. Uśmiechasz się z myślą. 'kurde,żałosna jestem' po czym myślisz ' nie.. ja po prostu za nim tęsknię..' sama się już gubisz w tym wszystkim.. Nadchodzi wieczór, bierzesz prysznic, godzina 21 a Ty myślisz.. ' chyba się dziś wcześniej położę spać..' ( a to nic nowego od kilku tygodni to robisz) Dlaczego ? Bo w nocy nie myślisz o tym tak świadomie. Budzisz się i wszystko się powtarza. A Ty Tylko chcesz by godziny by dni mijały szybciej, przecież po jakimś czasie zapomnisz, prawda? Prawa?! Nie to uczucie nigdy nie zniknie ... Cicha nadzieja , na lepsze jutro . Od kąt on zginął czułam się właśnie tak jak to przedstawiłam powyżej , teraz mam nadzieję , że nasze serca znów się połączą . Leciałam na Wichurze , wiatr targał me włosy . policzki zarumieniły się z zimna . A ja ciąglę myślę , myślę bez końca . Pomyślcie ... co byście zrobiły gdyby wasza ukochana osoba odeszła ? Ja mam lekko mówiąc ' załamanie ' . Nikogo takiego już nie poznam . Leciałam z nadzeją że moje życie się zmieni ... emocje rozdrapywały mnie od środka . Nie poddałam się lecimy za prawdopodobnie Szczerbatkiem . Zgubiłyśmy go .Smoczyca spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem ' przepraszam znów zawiodłam ' - Astrid - no nic , wracajmy do domu - powiedziałam z lekkim rozczarowaniem w głosie . Smok zawrócił . Leciałyśmy szybko . Doleciałyśmy do domu , światło z domów odbijało się w morzu . - Astrid - wyląduj tu - wskazałam na stary dach . Zeszłam ze smoka , wyjełam kartki , usiadłam na ' blachówce ? ' . Smoczyca ciągle na mnie smoglądała . Połozyła się na moich kolanach ( chodzi że łepek ) . Zaczęłam ją drapać za uszami . Wydawała przyjemne odgłosy . Nagle przed oczami zobaczyłam wszystkie dobre chwile z mojego życia . Znów Czkawka . I jak tu zapomnieć , skryć ból ? Popatrzyłam się na rękę w której trzymałam pustą kartkę . W drugiej zaś trzymałam list od Niego . Otworzyłam go , zaczęłam czytać . jak zawsze pod koniec ostatniej linijki , łzy poleciały mi po policzku . Gdy skończyłam czytać , postanowiłam napisać '' list do zmarłego '' . jest to forma listu . Piszę się list do osoby którą się kochało , kocha i kochać będzie . Do osoby która już jest pogrzebana w żyznej glebie . Mozna napisać na tej kartce jedno małe słowo , a może i ją całą . Następnie się ją spala , a smutki odchodzą w niepamięć . Moje słowa : Cześć Czkawko , naprawdę żełuję, za wszystko co złego zrobiłam , co mogłam zrobić . Wiesz jak się czuję z myślą że już nie wrócisz ? Moja miłość nadal jest aktualna , gdybyś tu jeszcze był ... była bym szczęśliwa , nareszcie szczęśliwa . Żałuję że powiedziałam ci niektóre słowa , że odeszłam . Poświęciłeś dla mnie życie . Musisz być teraz szczęślwy . Nie mogę porzucić obrazu twojej śmierci . Trzymaj się tam gdzie jesteś , i na reszcie bądź szczęśliwy .... nikt tego nie przeczyta , ale czuję że mnie obserwujesz . Ciągle zastanawiam się czy żyjesz , ostatnio widziałam szczerbatka . Los znowu był zły . Ale przynajmniej cieszę się ze byłeś ze mną do końca ... Kocham Astrid Po skończeniu pisania , wstałam wyciągnęłam ' zapałki ' , pocałowałam kartkę , i podpaliłam . Wypuśicłam ją do nieba chcąc mu to wszystko oddać . Łzy ciekły z moich policzków . Zobaczyłam jak ludzie stoją na środku placu , zaczynają palić ognisko . Zeskoczyłam z dachu , usiałam obok , nikt mnie nie zauważył , nadal myśleli że jestem w podróży , myśli gnały . A ogień jakby przygasł . Zarówno i ten ogień paleniska jak i ogień mego serca ... ''No i kolejny rozdział :3 Next pojawi się jutro , niestety ale jestem chora i za bardzo nie mam ochoty :( Ale next na pewno pojawi się jutro :) '' ''Rozdział 5 Smok , którego świat już widział ... '' ''Hey ! Pewnie dawno mnie tu nie było , oj długo , jakoż , iż mam wenę wstawiam ten oto rozdział , chciałabym przeprosić wszystkich za moją nieobecność , poprostu brak czasu , a jak juz się znalazł to albo wyjeżdżam na wieś ( do moich kochanych koników c; ) . Bardzows przepraszam że tyle mnie nie było , ale mam nadzieje że nie obraziliście się na mnie c; . Dla was i też dla siebie wstawiam też rozdział , zapraszam do czytania !!! c; '' ''Perspektywa Astrid : '' ''P''atrzyłam cały czas w ogień , widziałam różne chwile z mego życia , coś jakbym przenosiła się do innego wymiaru . Musiałam się w końcu pogodzić z ty że muszę dalej bieć bez niego ... Księżyc był już widoczny na niebie , dojrzałam że Beitar patrzy z politowaniem . Zapatrzyłam się na niego , myślałam chwile gdy coś mnie przewróciło . JEgo włoski lekko opadały na radosną twarzyczkę , uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko . Wyglądał jak on . Tylko , że w bardzo małym pomniejszeniu . Uśmiechnąłam się do niego . - Astrid - coś się stało mały ? - Erp - pan Beitar wyzywa cię na pojedynek - Astrid - jaki pojedynek ? - Erp - na smoki !!! - Astrid - idź po niego . - Erp - super !!! - chłopczyk wstał i co sił w nogach pobiegł po mężczyznę . Ujrzałam Erpa ciągnącego wysokiego , zielonookiego mężczyznę . Co prawda nie był to Czkawka ale był do zniesienia . Stanął przedemną , spojrzała się na niego uścisnęłam dłoń , przysiadł koło mnie , a po drugiej stronie przysiadł 'młody' . Lubiłam go tak nazywać . W końcu to sobowtór Czkawki . Te same oczy lecz włosy bardziej jasne . No i oczywiście wzrost i wiek . To raczej oczywiste . Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam rozmowę . - Astrid - więc co chciałeś ? - Beitar - chcę cię wyzwać na pojedynek . - Astrid - jaki ? - Beitar - w końcu jeżeli Smoczy pan zginął , trzeba go zastąpić . - Astrid - jak śmiesz ! Jak śmiesz mówić że go już nie ma ! - wybuchłam na chłopaka , a Erp szczerzył się do niego , jakby chciał wydawać się bardziej groźnym . W zasadzie nie wiem czemu się tak szczerzył , w końcy to nie smok i nie mósi być groźny . - Zrobie to tylko dla tego że chcę dumni go zastąpić . - Beitar - ok , posłuchaj za chwilę przybędą smoki , w tedy wybierz jednego . - Astrid - nie musisz mówić mi co mam robić - wycedziłam przez zęby , czyżby wróciła stara Hofferson ? - poradzę sobie , w końcu wszystkiego uczył mnie Czkawka . - Beitar - ok , ok , spokojnie - powiedział trochę przestraszony . - Astrid - a teraz wstawaj , już za chwilę przylecą - wstałm obojętnie a za ną Erp , od kąd Czkawka 'zmarł' chodził za mną , czułam się jakbym miała małego szczeniaka - to już - powiedziałm stając na klifie . Przygotowani , na wszystko , staliśmy i czekaliśmy aż jakiś smok przyleci . Beinar złapał małego Zębacza . A ja nadal czekałam na odpowiedni momęt . Usłyszałam ryk , smok przeleciał mi koło nosa , biegłam ile sił . Skoczyłam prosto na grzbiet smoka . Wikingowie pryzgldali sie nam ciekawie . Smok odwrocil lebb w moja strone , to co zobaczylam , to , zielone oczy to na pewno on , to na pewno ten smok .... ''Rozdział 7 Wszystko na to wskazuje ... Perspektywa Astrid : '' Spoglądałam na jego oczy , nie spodziewałam się tego , zrzucił mnie , tak bezczelnie ! Rozumiem że może ma do tego powody ale dak nad oceanem ! To beszczelne ! Zamknęłam oczy , w duszy modliłam się by jakiś smok mnie złapał . Krzyczałam ile sił w płucach , nikt ani nic nie zwracało na mnie uwagi . Tak jakbym już dawno nie istniała . Zrozumiałam że jestem daleko od wioski . Czułam ciepłe promienie słońca , wiatr czochrał moje włosy, słyszałam szum morza i świst . Otworzyłam niemrawo oko . Smok nadal spoglądał na mnie , nie to nie on , zauważyłam dokładniej że to inna furia , spojrzałam w jakiej pozycji teraz się znajduję . Trzymał mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi czarnymi łapami , zwisałam jak jakaś przekąska , czułam że mnie mdli . Przetrzymałam to jednak , i doleciałam spokojnie nad klif . Słońce już wchodziło , wydawało się że dopiero jest noc , widosznie długo spałam . Chciałm odkryć co się tu stało . Co się teraz dzieje . Wyrwałam się z uścisku smoka , zwinnym ruchem byłam już na ziemi , podniosłam do góry głowę . Smok wylądował koło mnie , Jedyne co zdołałam ujżeć to to że kłoni się , Komu ? Dzikie ślepia spojrzały na skałę na której siedział jak przypuszczam Alfa . Spojrzał na mnie , zchodził powoli , gdy zorientowałam się z kim mam doczynienia wykrzyknęlam radośnie . - Astrid - Szczerbatek ? Szczerbatek ! Smok popatrzył chwilę na mnie , przypomniał sobię kim jestem i podszedł radosnym krokiem . Smoki najwidoczniej nigdy nie widziały go tak szczęśliwego . Spoglądały ciekawo na przywódcę który w tej chwili stał tuż przede mną . - Astrid - dawno cię nie widziałam ! Smok radośnie pomachał ogonem , a ja przytuliłam się doniego . Poczułam znajomy zapach , tak sądzę . - Astrid - czekaj czy to znaczy , że on jednak żyje ? Furia spojrzała na mnie z pokorą , pokiwała głową w taki sposób , że nie mogłam nic wyszytać z jego ruchów . Spojrzał mi zza pleców , zaczął warczeć . Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi . Kompletnie , odwróciłam się szybko . Zobaczyłam postać w czarnym odzieniu , na głowie miał kaptur . Dojrzałam jednak pasemko brązowo rudawych włosów . Jego zielone oczy spoglądały na mnie badawczo . Już chciałam podbiec do chłopaka kiedy smok zakrył mnie własnym ciałem . Spojrzałam na smoka , był zdenerwowany tak samo i on . - Astrid - co robisz ? Szczerbatek , przecierz to Czkawka ! Smok spojrzał na mnie po czym ze smutnym wyrazem na twarzy kiwnął przecząco . Stało się to dla mnie niemożliwe , wiedziałam , że to on . To musiał być on te same oczy , oczy których się nie zastąpi . Podeszłam powoli do smoka , ominęłam go zgrabnie i podeszłam do tajemniczego chłopaka . Ten zdjął kaptur . Tak to on ! Nareszcie !!! Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu , zaczęłam się zbliżać do niego . Położyłam rękę na jego zimnym poliku . On jakby chciał przypomnieć sobie kim jestem spytał . - Czkawka - jesteś moją matką ? Co ?!! JA ci dam matkę !!! Chyba taka stara nie jestem ! Co ? Mówiłam sobie w myślach . Po chwili odpowiedziałm opanowanie - Astrid - nic nie pamiętasz ? - Czkawka - a miałbym co ? - Astrid - nawet nie wiesz jak dużo ... Sory , że taki kródki ale wieczorem dam nexta :D Rozdział 8 Czemu on nic nie pamięta ? ''Perspektywa Astrid : '' Czemu stracił tą cholerną pamięć ? Czemu , nie może być dobrze ? I tak jest lepiej bo żyje . Postaram się jak mogę . Muszę mu uświadomić kim jestem kim on jest ... To ważne . Chciałabym żeby przytulił mnie . Powiedział Kochanie jak się masz ? '' . Uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko , patrzył na mnie , cały czas . Zdjęłam rękę z jego twarzy . Odwróciłam się momentalnie . Spojrzałam na Szczerbatka . Przyglądał mi się badawczo , zobaczyłam w jego oczach pustkę , może on tez stracił pamięć ? Patrzyłam się tak na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, Poczułam jak ktoś ociera się o moje ramię . Stanął obok , rzucił płachtę na ziemię skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zaczął się kołysać . Zrobił podstawowoą jak dla niego minę , nie wiedząc co powiedzieć . - Czkawka - więc to twój smok ? - Astrid - co ? - powiedziałam nieprzytomna , nadal krążyłam myślami gdzie indzej - nie to twój smok . - Czkawka - śmieszna jesteś , choć nawet cie nieznam , wydajesz się być miła . - Astrid - ja ? Wolne żarty , chociaż dla ciebie byłam wyjądkowo miła . - Czkawka - czemu ? Jesteś moją siostrą ? - Astrid - nie , jestem lub byłam równie ważna , ale o tym potem . Przysiadłam na kamieniu . On niezgrabnie usiadł na ziemi , po turecku , wpatrując się w zieloną trawę . Po chwili zaczął się nią bawić . - Czkawka - więc z kąd pochodzisz ? - Astrid - z Berk , gdzie mieszka códowny wódz z żoną i wiele innych osób , a ty jak uważasz z kąd pochodzisz ? - Czkawka - Bo widzisz - zaczął dosyć nieśmiało , zaczął drapać się po głowie - nie wiem , nie wiem nic , wiem tyle że po drodze znalazłem pamiętnik - wyjął go z płachty , która lezał niedaleko - to on , napisane jest tylko tyle - podał mi pamiętnik do rąk . Zaczęłam go przeglądać , na końcu przedstawienia kim jest Czkawka ( oczywiście kłamliwa w tym że nienawidzi smoków ) było podpisane : twój ojciec Drago Krwawdoń . Jest żle , gorzej niż myślałam . - Czkawka - jest żle ? - Astrid - z kąd wiesz ? - Czkawka - po twojej twarzy , nie wiem czy wiesz ale łatwo rozczytać co teraz czujesz . - Astrid - zawsze to potrafiłeś , ale jedną rzeczą się różniłeś - Czkawka - jaką ? - Astrid - żyłeś zesmokami więkrzość twoich dni , wiele więkrzą niż wśród ludzi . - Czkawka - z tymi bestiami ,w życiu . - Astrid - jeszcze nie wiesz co mówisz - wstałam z kamienia i poszłam nad klif , wiatr wiał we włosy , słońce już zachodziło , niebo koloru rózowego dawało tyle romantyzmu , po chwili powiedziałam patrząc na niego - to nic nauczę cię wszystkiego od nowa , tak jak ty mnie ... '' a także jak pokochać , tak , że mozna za drugą osobę oddać życie '' Rozdział 9 Bonus plus poznanie siebie . Ten rozdział daję w bonusie :D Ci co lubią czytać te opowiadanie mają niezpodziankę :D Miłego czytania ! :) '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki ( tóż po zaginięciu , śmierci ) : '' Obudziłem się z bólem głowy , koszmarnym bólem , czułem ciepło drugego organizmu , nie wiedziałem kim jestem , gdzie jestem , czy to coś chce mnie pożreć ? Otworzyłem z obawą oczy , ujrzałem ciemne cienie , jeden pochylał się nademną , zobaczyłem żółte ślepia bestii , przygladała mni się badawczo . Nie wiedząc czemu dostrzegłem w nich obawę i dzikość . Smoki - tak chyba tak ? Można je tak nazwać ? przyglądały się baddawczo . W całej tej jaskini było pełno tych gadów . Niektóre więkrze , niektóre mniejsze , lecz ten osobnik wydawał się być odpowiedni . Któryś ze smoków zaczał się zbliżać , widać że był tego samego gatunku . Inne smoki pokłoniły się bestii która cały czas patrzyła się na mnie , drugi zaś podszedł do tego lekceważąco . Stanął na przeciw , najwiękrzego z tego gatunku i zaczął warczeć . Nie wiedziałem dlaczego . Przeceż to tylko smoki . Ten co stał na demną wydawał się być zdenerwowany . Patrzyłem na smoki z lekkim zdziwieniem . Smok - alfa , tak mi się zdaje , stanał na przeciw młodego , zielonookiego i zaczął warczeć , tak jakby chciał pokazać ktotutaj rządzi . Zielonooki jednak nie ugiął się , wręcz przeciwnie wydał ryk którego nigdy nie słyszałem . Smoki skuliły się , a ja zacząłem bacznie opserwować tą sytuację . ''Perspektywa Szczerbatka : '' Ale ja głupi byłem ,po co gotu przyniosłem , on musi wyzdrowieć . Musi , czymprędzej odłożyłem swojego właściciela , Rob ( Nocna Furia , mój przyjaciel o pomarańczowych oczach ) przyniósł patyki . Rospaliłem je czym prędzej Czkawka błyskawicznie przeturlał się do ognia i zapadł w sen . - Rob - ale masz przechlapane , Mer ( alfa o żółtych oczach ) nie odpuści ci tego , zabrałeś go do Nocnego kraju tylko po to by się ogrzał ? - Szczerbatek - myślisz że będę ulegał temu Merowi ? Nie interesuje mnie już nic , on musi przeżyć , a ja dziś się mu postawie - odparłem dumnie idac po plaży . - Rob - przystanął na chwilę , raczej się ździwił , kto by podskoczył Merowi ? Chyba jakiś szaleniec , a raczej ja ! - ty sobie żartujesz tak ? Jesteś od niego o 1000 razy słabszy i o 100 razy mniejszy - zaczął wyolbrzymiać . - ty idziesz na pewną śmierć . - Szczerbatek - wątpisz w moje siły ? - Rob- w Furiaka ? - ( to coś w stylu królewskiego tytułu , ojciec był królem , oddając mi tytuł oddał tez szlachecke imię , ale ja nie byłem w tedy przygotowany . Podobno ci z tej rodziny potrafili a raczej czynili rzeczy nie możliwe . W moim przypadku starcie z Mer ' em który był starszy ,silniejszy i więkrzy wydawało się żmudłym marzeniem , które nigdy nie mogło się spalnić ) - ... Nigdy , nie miłałbym nawet szczelności cię wyśmiać , w końcu twój ojciec nie tylko przekazał ci tytuł ale także to czego nie ma Mer . Ta rzecz a raczej zdolność polegała na szybkości zwinności i niezwykłej odwagi , a także na czymś czego jeszcze nie odkryłem . - Szczerbatek - nie podlizuj się Rob . - Rob - kto ? Ja ? - rzucił się na mnie , w mgnieniu oka lezał na plaży . - Szczerbatek - znów przegrałeś , nikt ze mną nie wygra . - Rob - ja wiem kto wygra . - Szczerbatek - kto ? - Rob - ona - wskazał na Merry ( siostrę Mer ' a ) - Szczerbatek - daj spokój ona to przeszłość ( kiedyś potajemnie się w niej zakochałem , przeminęło kiedy poznałem Wichurę ) - Rob - co się tak rozmarzyłeś ? - Szczerbatek - bo widzisz . W tej chwili przyleciała Wichura , nie mogła a raczej nie wiedziała , że jestem tu z Czkawką . A takrze nie wiedziała , że ja tu przebywam . Podeszła do Roba i przywitała się z nim , słodko , jak to zawsze robiła ze mną odkąd się poznaliśmy . - Wichura - hey Rob ! - Rob - cześć Wichura ! Podszedł do niej i przybili sobie piątkę . Zdołałem ucieć zanim Rob skapnał się , że mnie nie ma . - Rob - przywitaj się z .... - Wichura - z kim ? - Rob - ale jak to ? A niech tego Furiaka xd ! - Wichura - on tu jest ? Mama wspominała mi , że są bardzo odważni . - Rob - możemy go poszukać . - Wichura - ok . Skierowali się do jaskini w której był Czkawka . Odleciałem właśnie w tą stronę . Podszedłe do Czkawki połozyłem łagodnie skrzydło na nim żeby chłopczyna nie zmarzł . Usłyszałem kroki , Miałem nadprzeciętny słuch jak to każdy z naszej rodziny . Wstałem zobaczyłem Mer 'a . Pochylał się nademną , nie zauwazył Czkawki . Zaraz po nim zleciała się cała wataszka . - Mer - co robisz Szczerbo ? - lubił się nademną znęcać - śpisz jak wiking przy ognisku ? Zimno ci ? Nasza mała dzidzia zmarzła - usłyszałem wiele śmiechów . - Szczerbatek - darój sobie co Mer ? - Mer - ale co panie Szczerbatku ? Jesteś zwykłym chłopcem , nie masz dziewczyny ani pożądnego statusu . - Szczerbatek - nie potrzebny mi on ani ta twoja wataha . - zapomniałem się i podniosłem się , żeby lepiej go widzieć . Stanałem naprzeciw niego , był conajmniej 2 razy więkrzy . Wpatrywałem się w niego z dzikością . Zauwazył Czawkę , podleciał szybko do niego i zaszął się na niego patrzyć . - Szczerbatek - co robisz ? - Mer - ratuję nas przed tym szkieletem - Szczerbatek - nie masz prawa go tak nazywać ! - Mer - to tylko szkielet ! - Szczerbatek - nie , on nie jest szkieletem , to mój człowiek ! - Mer - postradałeś zmysły , najpierw znikasz na 5 lat , a później masz szczelność przynosić go tu ? - Szczerbatek - nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić ! - warknąłem nierzyjemnie do Mera . W tej chwili gdy miałem mu dokopać wszedł Rob z Wichurą . - Rob - uspokój się Szczerbatek ! - Szczerbatek - nie za długo to trwa ! - odwarknąłem niespokojnie patrząc na Wichurę , nic nie zrobiła tylko stała i patrzyła na mnie . - Mer - o co ci chodzi zębatku ? Xd - odpowiedział beszczelnie - czyżbyś zgrywał Furiaka ? Smoki niespokojnie zacisnęły mięśnie , poczułem to , podłoga dawała impuls . - Szczerbatek - ja nie udaję , ja to zrobię ! - wykrzyknąłem ponuro . - Mer - będziesz walczył z wikingami po naszej stronie . - odwrócił się postawił 2 kroki , a ze mnie wszystko wyszło - Szczerbatek - nie będę walczył z nimi ! - Mer - co prosze , musisz inaczej sami będziemy z tobą walczyć . - Szczerbatek - juz mówiłem , poza ty mnikt nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić ! - Mer - jestem twoją Alfą ! - Szczerbatek - nikt nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić ! .- warknąłem jadowicie , smoki nie odezwały się tylko przyglądały się . Moja skóra przybrała w niektórych miejscach niebieskiego koloru - wyzywam cię ! - Mer - patrzył osłupiony , nikt z poza innych Alf tak nie potrafił , nawet on - niech będzie - zadrżał - ale bez walki ! Rzuciłem się na niego , Mer opadł na ziemię , kuląc się przy tym . Zostałem Alfą , co zaważyło na przyszłość . Zostałem sam jak palec , czemu ? Bo Czkawka wziął ten głupi pamiętnik , a ja miałem jeszcze nadzieję , bo najgorzej to samotnym być ... ''Rozdział 10 Powót ! '' ''Perspektywa Astrid : '' Stałam patrząc się w fale , błękitnego morza , słońce już zachodziło , w związku z czym robiło się coraz zimniej . Stałam tam dosyć długo , rozmyślając jak mam zrobić aby mój Czkawka znów wrócił . Usiadłam po chwili na zimnym gruncie , moje palce błądziły po zielonej trawie . On ciągle patrzył , nic więcej . Nawet się nie odezwał . Gorzej , jest gdy ktos kogo kochasz odszedł ? czy ten kogo kochasz nie pamięta o tobie nic ? Ciągle po głowie chodziły mi te pytania , dopuki coś a może ktoś nie przerwał mi tej ciszy . Akurat wtedy kiedy jej tak bardzo potrzebowałam . Spojrzałam za siebie chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz . Przynajmniej , wiem że żyje , to już coś , nie ? Patrzył na zachodzące słońce , promienie oświetlały jego twarz , okazując wyżeźbione rysy twarzy . Patrzyłam na niego pełna nadziei , że coś sobie przypomni . Usłysłyszałam jego głos , tak bardzo chciałam go przytulić , nie mogłam , nie odważyłabym się . Muszę sprawić by pokochał mnie jeszcze raz . - Wiesz inaczej wyobrażałem sobie cale moje życie . - powiedział stanowczo . - Ale o co ci tym razem chodzi - jak zawcze szorstka ja . Brawo Astrid . - O co ? - spytał ,tonem jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam , przemawiał smutkiem , a zarazem nadzieją - wiesz wpadasz tu , muszę przyznać że towarzystwo mi odpowiada , tylko jak możesz kochać te gady ? Te gady ? Żeczywiście stracił pamięć . - Mówiłam ci już nauczę cię , ale musisz zrobić też coś dla mnie . Słuchał z zaciekawieniem . Przybliżył si do mnie , tylko gdyby wiedział ile to dla mnie znaczy . - Co mam takiego zrobić ? - spytał , bardzo ,ale to bardzo powaznie . - Przedewszystkim , próbować coś sobie przypomnieć , przywyknąć do życia wcześniejszego . - Wcześniejszego? A jakie ono było ? - spojrzałam na niego krzywo , na jego twarz wpadł grymas niezadowolenia - odpowiesz ? - zapytał szorstko , co do niego było nie podobne . - Słuchaj , nie odzywaj się tak , bo oberwiesz , apropo twoje życie było czymś czego nie można wytłumaczyć . - To jak mam sobie przypomnieć skoro nawet ty nie wiesz jak to zrobić ?! - zaczęło szczerze irytować mnie to jak on się odzywa . - Mówiłam ci już , ogarnij się i niezachowój się jak Sączysmark - odpowiedziałam złośliwie . Przybił mnie tym pytaniem , lecz niestety to była prawda . - Sączysmark - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo - pewnie wygląda jak orangutan , albo jak smark - odpowiedział złośliwie , Thorze jak mnie to irytowało , wrr -_- - a teraz na poważnie , znasz kogoś takiego jak ty ? Istnieje ich więcej ? - on nie wiedział że istnieje Berk? - Nas więcej , i tak , jednym z ,,ich '' domów jest także nasz dom (XD) , Berk - powiedziałam jakby z nadzieją że coś mu zacznie świtać . - Ciekawe , możesz mnie zaprowadzić do tego miasta ? - zaprowadzić ? On żartuje prawda ? Nawet nie byl taki jak poraz pierwszy go spodkałam . - Nie . - odpowiediałam stanowczo . - Czemu ? Najpierw mi mówisz że jest nas więcej , wiesz gdzie są , a teraz ... - nie chciałam się z nim wykłucać , choć był za bardzo irytujący ! - Bo jest za daleko , pozatym nie możemy zostawic Szczerbatka . - powiedziałam groźnie . - Dobra , nie spinaj się tak . Złość piękności szkodzi - Mądrala , ale mam ochotę mu wytknąć język - zobacz ! Wstałam nerwowo , chcąc ogarnąć co siędzieje , najpierw zobaczyłam Wichurę , a potem tylko zielone ślepia . Zbliżyłam sięeby spojrzeć co to , choć dobrze wiedziałam . Podeszłam bliżej smoka , ten podszedł do mnie i zaczął się łasić . Czkawka natomiast gdzieś zniknął , a pochwili rzucił się na smoka , on na serio oszalał . Stanęłam między nimi nie chcąć , by wzajemnie się pozabijali . - Dość - krzyknęłam , smok przyjął normalną pozycję ( nie obronną ) - Przecież to ta bestia która mnie ciągle prześladuje , jakiś psychopata ! - powiedział Czkawka , chciało mi się śmiać , serio , psychopata smok , a to dobre . Smok także wydawał być rozbawiony , słyszałam jak z jego pyska wydobywa się tak jakby śmiech . - Żaden sychopata , to twój smok , widocznie chciał ci przywrócić pamięć . - podeszłam bliżej Szczerbatka , pogłaskałam go po pysku , a Czkawka siedział oszołomiony . - Moj chyba śnisz ! - odszedł w kierunku plaży . Stanęłam przodem o smoka . Prowadziłam teraz monolog , a smok bacznie słuchał co mam mu do powiedzenia - I co ja mam teraz zrobić , dawny Czkawka wiedziałby co robić , jak do tego się zabrać , a ja nawet nie wiem jak pogodzić jednego smoka , z jego właścicielem . Jakaś masakra , chcę by wrócił - usłyszałam jak smok coś mruczy pod nosem -muszę się postarać , muszę go odzyskać ! Zacisnęłam pięści i ruszyłam w stronę piasku , gdzie kierowały mnie kroki chłopaka ... ''Potrzeba tylko jednej minuty , żeby kogoś , zauważyć , jednej godziny by kogoś osądzić , lecz całej wieczności by kogoś poznac do końca . Oto jestem ! Żyję , reaktywuję się i różne bzdety , myślę że rozdział się spodobał , bardzo przepraszam że musieliście tak długo czekać , ale tego czasu przynajmniej nie zmarnowałam , pytania co do rozdziłu możecie zadawać gdy jestem dostępna na czcie , do zobaczenia niebawem ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania